Gucci Mane
Birmingham, Alabama |Origin = Atlanta, Georgia, United States |Genres = Southern hip hop, gangsta rap |Occupation(s) = Rapper |Years Active = 2005–present |Labels = 1017 Brick Squad Records, Asylum, Warner Bros. |Associated Acts = 1017 Brick Squad, Young Money, Soulja Boy, Usher, Young Jeezy, Nicki Minaj, Maino, Jadakiss, CTE, Lil' Kim, Birdman |Website = Gucci Mane: Official Website }} Radric Davis (born February 2, 1980), better known by his stage name Gucci Mane, is an American rapper. He debuted in 2005 with Trap House and followed with albums such as Hard to Kill in 2006, Trap-A-Thon and Back to the Trap House in 2007. In 2009, his second studio album The State vs. Radric Davis was released, and The Appeal: Georgia's Most Wanted was released in 2010, and is his highest charting album so far. Gucci Mane has released many other mixtapes and independent albums as well. While serving a six-month jail term for assault in late 2005, Davis was charged with murder, though the charges were later dropped due to a lack of evidence. In 2009, he served a year-long county jail sentence for violating probation for his 2005 aggravated assault conviction. Collaborations with Nicki Minaj Gucci Mane has done many songs with Minaj, principally on mixtapes. *"Birds" *"Break Up (Remix)" (Nicki Minaj freestyle) *"Coca Coca" *"Diamonds on My Neck" *"Easy" *"Failure (Pussy Nigga)" *"Girls Kissing Girls" *"Haterade" *"Sex in Crazy Places" *"Shopaholic" *"Slumber Party" (Nicki Minaj featuring Gucci Mane) *"Wanna Balla" (Soulja Boy featuring Gucci Mane, Chingy and Nicki Minaj) *"Wanna Minaj?" (Nicki Minaj freestyle) *"Make Love" (Gucci Mane featuring Nicki Minaj) Relationship with Minaj From late 2008 through early 2010, both Minaj and Gucci Mane had the same manager, Deb Antney, likely leading to their meeting and frequent musical features. Though Minaj and Gucci have had a friendly relationship since their first meeting, Gucci unleashed a tirade on Twitter on September 9, 2013,Rap-Up.com: Gucci Mane Attacks Peers on Twitter, Nicki Minaj and Tyga Fire Back Retrieved September 9, 2013. against various females including Minaj,Twitter: https://twitter.com/gucci1017/status/377155825619730432 Retrieved September 9, 2013. Tyga's girlfriend Blac Chyna,Twitter: https://twitter.com/gucci1017/status/377157249753710593 Retrieved September 9, 2013. Ciara, Kelly Rowland,Twitter: https://twitter.com/gucci1017/status/377165625598435328 Retrieved September 9, 2013. Iggy Azalea,Twitter: https://twitter.com/gucci1017/status/377165935624196096 Retrieved September 9, 2013. Keyshia Dior,Twitter: https://twitter.com/gucci1017/status/377166195243638784 Retrieved September 9, 2013. Fantasia,Twitter: https://twitter.com/gucci1017/status/377166402769391616 Retrieved September 9, 2013., T.I.'s wife Tiny,Twitter: https://twitter.com/gucci1017/status/377166564250091520 Retrieved September 9, 2013., Maliah Yoris, Jessica Kod,Twitter: https://twitter.com/gucci1017/status/377171871323938816 Retrieved September 9, 2013. Taraji P. Henson, and Monica Brown.Twitter: https://twitter.com/gucci1017/status/377182199134420992 Retrieved September 9, 2013. He claimed had sexual intercourse with all of them and drew Waka Flocka Flame, DJ Holiday and 50 Cent as witnesses. He also dissed Minaj, Waka, Young Jeezy, Drake, French Montana, 2 Chainz, Eminem, Rocko, Yo Gotti, T.I.,Twitter: https://twitter.com/gucci1017/status/377155559809503232 Retrieved September 9, 2013. Atlantic Records' staff Craig and Julia,Twitter: https://twitter.com/gucci1017/status/377169624397144064 Retrieved September 9, 2013., Big Cat Records' staff Jacob,Twitter: https://twitter.com/gucci1017/status/377169891331026944 Retrieved September 9, 2013. reporter of XXL Magazine Vanessa,Twitter: https://twitter.com/gucci1017/status/377170425815769088 Retrieved September 9, 2013., Rick Ross,Twitter: https://twitter.com/gucci1017/status/377181219655409664 Retrieved September 9, 2013. Rihanna,Twitter: https://twitter.com/gucci1017/status/377221451746934784 Retrieved September 9, 2013. and Polow Da Don.Twitter: https://twitter.com/gucci1017/status/377232166121254913 Retrieved September 9, 2013. Minaj and Tyga responded to his tweets, saying that he was angry because they turned down a request for a song from him, even showing pictures of a text message exchange between Gucci and Tyga. She later said that Gucci was "sick" and "in dire need of rehab.""Nicki Minaj blasts Gucci Mane as 'sick' and 'in dire need of rehab' after rapper claims they slept together." New York Daily News. Retrieved September 12, 2013. Photos with Minaj Gucci-nicki1.png Gucci-nicki2.png Gucci-nicki3.png Gucci-nicki4.png Gucci-nicki5.png Official Account * Gucci Mane on Twitter * Gucci Mane on Facebook * Gucci Mane on Instagram * Gucci Mane on Insstar.com * Gucci Mane on Instagweb.com * Gucci Mane on Buzzcent.com * Gucci Mane on Insstars.com * Gucci Mane on Photostags.com References }} Category:Collaborators Category:Writers Category:Rappers Category:Male Collaborators